Hachaverim Shel Barney (Version 2) (battybarney2014's version)
Hachaverim Shel Barney (Hebrew: החברים של ברני, lit: Barney's Have from Friends) is the second Israeli co-production of Barney & Friends. The original co-production of this series aired from July 8, 2007-August 27, 2012 on various networks in Israel and has since been released on DVD. History The late Itzik Kol, one of the heads of Israeli entertainment company Roll Communications, was inspired by Barney. His daughter, like several children in the Late 2004, became entranced with the purple dinosaur, which inspired him to pursue the rights to produce an Israeli adaptation of the show. He approached Hit Entertainment in 2006, but was initially denied, told that he was only allowed to air the show dubbed. He felt that "putting Hebrew words into American kids' mouths" wouldn't work. Realizing that Sheryl Leach and her father in law Christians, Mr. Kol asked "Why not have Barney speak in the language of the Bible?" This sealed the deal and, under strict guidelines, the show could be produced. One of these guidelines was that the be adapted from their US counterparts, with very few script changes. When the agreement went through, it cost Roll Communications $61,000 per episode to produce (Only $700 per episode went to Hit), making it one of the most expensive children's shows produced in Israel. Videos Roll gave some of the Barney titles from the seventh season of the show to Clasikaletet for video release and they have been released on DVD as well. Sisu Entertainment distributes the Clasikaletet DVDs in North America. Season 8 videos were also released in Israel, distributed by Five Star Entertainment. New Cast *Barney (voice) - Avi Termin (אבי טרמין) *Barney (costume) - Josh Sagguie (ג'וש שגיא) *Buba Bon (voice) - Tsipi Mor (ציפי מור) *Buba Bon (costume) - Penny Abraham *Bee Ben (voice) - Tsipi Mor *Bee Ben (costume) - Clarisse Licholn Episodes Trivia *Josh Saguy, who plays the Barney costume, is slightly shorter than standard Barney performers. *Despite the fact script tinkering was rarely done, some episodes had segments or even whole storylines changed to fit Israeli traditions (My Family and Me) was now about an Arabian hafla (feast) instead of a Family fiesta, and was sung sing-along as in (BJ's Really Cool House). *In Rare 2011, Be My Valentine Love Barney was dubbed into Hebrew as, Baby Bop was still voiced by Tzipi Mor and she also did BJ's voice (This is currently the source of Hebrew material available online that includes BJ as actual original co-production episodes with BJ are available online). BJ's name is also kept intact unlike in the show, where his name was changed to "Bobby Ben". Due to Due to the involvement of a different team, songs like If All the Raindrops and I Love You got new translations. In addition the involvement of a different team, songs like in the credits. Category:Fake Original Co-productions Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Fake Barney in Other Media Category:Fake Barney Hebrew Media Category:Fake Israel Media